wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/13
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, jakim sposobem proboszcz i cyrulik wykonali plany swoje i wiele innych rzeczy godnych opowiedzenia. Cyrulik znalazł pomysł proboszcza doskonałym''znalazł pomysł (...) doskonałym'' (daw.) — uznał pomysł za doskonały., wzięli się więc do wykonania go natychmiast. Pożyczyli od gospodyni kobiecego ubioru, który przywdziawszy, proboszcz dał w zastaw nowiuteńką sutannę, a cyrulik zrobił sobie ogromną brodę z konopi. Gospodyni pytała ich, na co im to wszystko ma służyć? Proboszcz opowiedział jej w kilku słowach obłąkanie Don Kichota, a oboje gospodarstwo, poznawszy z opisu, że to był ich dawny gość z cudownym balsamem, pan podrzucanego giermka, opowiedzieli ze swej strony wszystko, co zaszło w ich domu, nie przepuszczając i tego, co Sancho ukryć usiłował. Wreszcie gospodyni przestroiła proboszcza na pannę tak piękną, jak tylko można było żądać. Włożyła mu spódnicę sukienną, obszytą czarnym aksamitem pięknie wycinanym i kaftanik zielony z kokardami z białego atłasu, a nadto włożyła wiele innych jeszcze modnych drobiazgów w tak doskonałym gatunku, że wyglądały, jak gdyby pochodziły z czasów drugiej królowej Kastylii. Proboszcz, nie chcąc uczesać się po kobiecemu, włożył tylko nocny czepek, opasawszy go czarną jedwabną podwiązką, z drugiego zaś czepka zrobił sobie rodzaj maski, która zakrywała mu twarz i brodę. Na czepek włożył swój kapelusz, tak wielki, że za parasol mógł służyć, i okrywszy się płaszczem, wsiadł po kobiecemu na muła. Cyrulik wsiadł na swojego, pożegnali się z gospodarstwem i poczciwą Maritorną, która przyrzekła modlić się za szczęśliwe powodzenie tak chrześcijańskiego przedsięwzięcia. Zaledwie oddalili się kilkadziesiąt kroków, zaczęły brać księdza jakieś skrupuły; przyszło mu do głowy, że to rzecz niewłaściwa, aby kapłan przebierał się za kobietę, choćby w najlepszej nawet intencji, rzecze więc do cyrulika: — Mój bracie, proszę cię, przemieńmy suknie, jakoś lepiej będzie tobie za pannę, a mnie za koniuszego. Tym sposobem mniej sprofanuje się moja godność i mój charakter, którym więcej niż Don Kichotowi winienem względów. Uparł się przy tym i oświadczył, że postanowił cofnąć się od przedsięwzięcia, jeśli tej zamiany sukien nie uskuteczni; jechał właśnie Sancho i nie mógł wstrzymać się od śmiechu na widok tak przyjemnych masek. Cyrulik zgodził się chętnie na zamianę roli, proboszcz nauczał go, jak ma mówić do naszego rycerza, aby go skłonić do zaprzestania pokuty, żądając od niego pomocy. Balwierz odpowiedział, że łatwo da sobie radę, gdyż w języku błędnego rycerstwa bardzo jest biegły. Nie chciał jednakże przebrać się, aż gdy przybędą na górę. Udali się więc w dalszą drogę za przewodnictwem Sanchy, który opowiadał im zdarzenie, jakie mieli z owym wariatem w górach, nie pisnął jednak ani słówka o pieniądzach i walizie, bo nasz giermek, choć to niby głupia sztuka, doskonale umiał milczeć w potrzebie. Dnia następnego przybyli do miejsca, gdzie Sancho rzucał gałęzie dla oznaczenia drogi. Zobaczywszy to, rzekł im koniuszy, że tędy wejdą i że przebrać się im tu właśnie należy, jeżeli sądzą, że to się przyda na co dla dobra jego pana; wiedział bowiem o ich planie i zaręczał, że będzie udawał przed Don Kichotem, jakoby ich wcale nie znał. Proboszcz przy tym ostrzegł giermka, że gdyby Don Kichot zapytał go, czy list Dulcynei wręczono, iżby mu odpowiedział, jako Dulcynea pisać nie umiejąc, ustną tylko przesyła mu prośbę, aby dla jej miłości natychmiast przybywał pod karą wiecznej niełaski. Zgodzili się wszyscy, że po takiej odpowiedzi i po tym, co mu ze swej strony przebrani powiedzą, nasz bohater porzuci pokutę i uda się w drogę natychmiast, aby zostać cesarzem, a nie arcybiskupem. — Dobrze by było, zdaje mi się — dodał Sancho — ażebym ja udał się naprzód do mego pana i zaniósł mu odpowiedź Dulcynei, może to będzie dostateczne do wyprowadzenia go z tej pustyni, a wam oszczędziłoby to niepotrzebnego kłopotu. Proboszcz i cyrulik obiecali czekać na Sanchę w tym miejscu, a giermek pojechał wąwozem w góry, zostawiając przebranych towarzyszów nad brzegiem strumienia, gdzie kilka drzew i skała dawały cień świeży i przyjemny, który tym większym był dla nich dobrodziejstwem, że upał był nadzwyczajny. Gdy tak obydwaj siedzieli, rzeźwiąc się po trudach, usłyszeli nagle głos, który, lubo bez towarzystwa żadnego instrumentu, nader piękny im się wydawał; nie pojmowali, jakim wypadkiem ktoś tak dobrze śpiewający mógł się znajdować w tak dzikim miejscu, bo jakkolwiek poeci sielscy tworzą pasterzy z najpiękniejszym w świecie głosem, wiadomo przecież, iż to są tylko fikcje niepodobne do prawdy. Panowie poeci myślą, że zaszkodziliby sobie, równie jak panowie malarze, gdyby nie przesadzali wszystkiego, co tworzą. Proboszcz i cyrulik nie ochłonęli z podziwienia jeszcze, gdy usłyszeli wiersze, które nie miały w sobie nic grubiańską wsi prostotą tchnącego. Wiersze te brzmiały, jak następuje: Jakiej to dłoni pocisk tak twardy? — Pogardy. Czyj płomień wzmaga życia przykrości? — Zazdrości. Jakiż niepokój tak sercem miota? — Tęsknota. Więc i anioła dłoń złota Nie wyrwie mnie z tej kolei, Bo gasi promyk nadziei Pogarda, Zazdrość, Tęsknota. Cóż rodzi w sercu zawiłość? — Miłość. Kto srogi zadał mi cios? — Los. Skąd duszy ratunku trzeba? — Z Nieba. Już mi więc umrzeć potrzeba Śród cierpień srogiej przemocy, Bo mi nie dają pomocy Miłość, Los i nawet Nieba. Któż do szczęśliwych wezwie mnie stron? — Zgon. I któż miłosnej uniknie strzały? — Niestały. Co jest lekarstwo na jej męczeństwo? — Szaleństwo. Więc lepiej rzucić przekleństwo Niż leczyć takie choroby, Na które tylko sposoby Ma Zgon, Niestałość, Szaleństwo! Piękność miejsca, wierszy i przyjemność głosu, który je śpiewał w tym samotnym ustroniu, zadziwieniem i rozkoszą przejęły naszych słuchaczów, którzy oczekując znów czas jakiś i widząc, że śpiewak zamilkł, chcieli pójść i wyszukawszy go, zapytać, czy by nie potrzebował jakiej pomocy, lecz zaledwie się podnieśli, ten sam głos zaczął śpiewać znów następujące słowa: Święta przyjaźni! Ty rzuciwszy ziemię, Na lekkich piórach wzleciałaś do raju I z szczęśliwego dusz wybranych kraju Okiem litości poglądasz na ziemię. Nam tu pozostał — tylko cień twój blady. A choć niekiedy blask twojego lica Na drodze życia w niebo nam przyświèca, To cień twój kryje przed nami twe ślady. O, znijdź na ziemię i zbaw nas, straszydła, Które twą postać przybrawszy zuchwale, Zawodzi serca w twój urok wierzące; Rozwiń, aniele, swoje białe skrzydła, Przybądź królować między nami stale I pociesz dusze za sobą tęskniące. Sonet ten przerywały łkania i głębokie westchnienia, proboszcz i cyrulik, tknięci współczuciem i ciekawością, postanowili dowiedzieć się, kto to być może tak mocno zmartwiony. Jakoż uszedłszy kawałek, spostrzegli na zakręcie skały człowieka, z opisu Sancho Pansy do Kardenia podobnego. Ten, spostrzegłszy ich, stanął, spuścił głowę na piersi i stał głęboko zamyślony. Proboszcz, litościwy z natury, upewniwszy się z opisu Sanchy, że to był Kardenio, zbliżył się doń i namawiać go zaczął w słowach czułych i zniewalających, aby opuścił miejsce tak dzikie i nędzne, w którym zbawienie duszy utracić może. Kardenio był w tej chwili przy zdrowych zmysłach, lecz widząc przed sobą ludzi inaczej ubranych, niż ci, których zwykle w górach widywał i którzy doń jak do znajomego przemawiali, zdziwił się mocno i przypatrując im się pilnie, rzekł na koniec: — Ktokolwiek jesteście, panowie, widzę, że niebo, wzruszone moją niedolą, przysłało was w to miejsce od świata dalekie, by wyzwolić mnie z tej strasznej samotności i skłonić do powrotu pomiędzy ludzi, lecz ja nie ufam losowi. Mniemacie zapewne, że jestem pozbawiony zmysłów i nie zadziwia mnie wcale myśl wasza, sam bowiem widzę, że wspomnienie dawnych nieszczęść miesza mi umysł tak dalece, że tracę rozum i przytomność, a przekonywam się o tym dopiero, gdy opowiadają mi, co czyniłem w czasie napadów obłąkania. Niestety! nie mam nic na uniewinnienie tego szaleństwa, opowiedzieć wam jedynie mogę nieszczęście swoje, skoro mnie słuchać zechcecie, to mi przynosi ulgę, gdyż jestem pewny, że każdy, wysłuchawszy dzieje moje, znajdzie mnie więcej pożałowania godnym, niż występnym. Jeżeli przybywacie tu z tą samą myślą, co inni, proszę was, nie namawiajcie mnie do odmiany życia, a posłuchajcie raczej smutnych dziejów przeszłości mojej, wtedy przekonacie się, że ucierpiawszy tyle i nie mogąc spodziewać się pociechy w przyszłości, słusznie oddaliłem się od ludzi. Proboszcz i cyrulik, ciekawi usłyszeć historię, której część tylko bezładnie opowiedział im Sancho, oświadczyli gotowość wysłuchania jej do końca, zapewniając, że całym ich życzeniem jest pocieszyć go w utrapieniu. Smutny rycerz zaczął swoją historię w tych samych wyrazach, jakimi opowiadał Don Kichotowi, z którym pokłócili się z powodu majstra Elisabeth, lecz obecnie Kardenio, będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach, mógł rozpowiadać do końca; jakoż przybywszy do miejsca, kiedy Don Fernand znalazł bilet o Amadisie z Galii, rzekł, że umie go na pamięć i mówił jak następuje: Lucsinda do Kardenia „Codziennie odkrywam nowe przyczyny, zniewalające mnie do szacunku dla ciebie, jeżeli sądzisz, że to uczucie przyda ci się na co, korzystaj z niego uczciwie. Ojciec mój zna ciebie i tak mnie kocha, że nie zechce opierać się słusznym życzeniom moim, do ciebie należy przekonać mnie, że masz dla mnie tyle szacunku, ile mnie o tym zapewnić usiłowałeś”. — Ten to bilet spowodował mnie prosić ojca Lucsindy o jej rękę i dał zarazem Don Fernandowi, oceniającemu dowcip i skromność piszącej, pierwszy pomysł zniweczenia moich zamiarów. Wyznałem przed tym niebezpiecznym przyjacielem odpowiedź ojca Lucsindy, który oświadczył, iż chcąc poznać życzenia mojego rodzica, oczekuje aż tenże osobiście powtórzy mą prośbę. Dotąd nie śmiałem nic powiedzieć memu ojcu, nie dlatego, iżbym sądził, że on, znając Lucsindę i jej przymioty, chciałby stawiać przeszkody naszemu połączeniu, lecz że nie życzył sobie, abym ożenił się pierwej, zanim dowie się, co książę ze mną uczynić zamierza. Don Fernand wziął na siebie rozmowę z moim i Lucsiny ojcem. Cóżem ci zawinił, okrutny i niesprawiedliwy przyjacielu? cóż znagliło cię zdradzać ufność mojego serca? Lecz na cóż mi się przydadzą te skargi? gdy niebo chce kogo ukarać, próżny opór jego i cała ostrożność niepożyteczna. Któż by pomyślał, że Don Fernand, któremu urodzenie dawało prawo starania się o najświetniejszą partię w królestwie, od którego tyle miałem dowodów przyjaźni i któremu tysiące usług świadczyłem, że ten Don Fernand zechce pozbawić mnie jedynego dobra, które szczęście życia mojego stanowić miało? Don Fernand widząc, że obecność moja będzie mu przeszkodą w zamiarach i chcąc się mnie zręcznie pozbyć, tegoż dnia jeszcze zobowiązał się rozmówić z ojcem moim, kupił umyślnie sześć koni i uprosił mnie, abym pojechał do brata jego po pieniądze. Nie spodziewałem się zdrady, miałem go za honorowego człowieka, bo sam zanadto byłem uczciwy, ażebym mógł posądzać o podstęp tego, którego tak kochałem. Bez najmniejszej zwłoki podjąłem się polecenia; wieczorem poszedłem się pożegnać z Luscindą i uwiadomiłem ją o obietnicy Don Fernanda. Powiedziała mi, ażebym spiesznie powracał, gdyż skoro tylko ojciec mój poprosi o jej rękę, nie dozna ze strony jej rodziców żadnej przeszkody. Nie wiem, co czuła w tym momencie, lecz widziałem ją zalaną łzami, z sercem tak ściśnionym''ściśniony'' (daw.) — dziś: ściśnięty., że mimo próśb moich, ani słowa więcej do mnie nie przemówiła. Tak wiec noc poprzedzającą mój wyjazd, która miała obojgu nam zgotować tyle radości i szczęścia, Lucsinda przepędziła we łzach i jękach. Ja nie mogłem wyjść z pomieszania i podziwu, nie umiejąc zbadać przyczyny tej boleści, i kładłem ją po prostu na karb jej czułości dla mnie i przykrości z powodu mego oddalenia. Wyjechałem nareszcie, głębokim przejęty smutkiem, rozdrażniony przestrachem, z którego sam sobie zdać nie mogłem sprawy. Oddałem list Don Fernanda bratu jego, który przyjął mnie jak najczulej, lecz prosił zarazem, ażebym przed upływem dni ośmiu nie przedstawiał się ich ojcu, gdyż Don Fernand błaga go, ażeby mu bez wiedzy ojca przysłał pieniądze. Wszystko to było obmyślone podstępnie przez Don Fernanda dla opóźnienia mego powrotu, gdyż brat jego miał pieniądze i mógł mnie wyprawić natychmiast. Już chciałem odjechać, nic nie uczyniwszy, gdyż nie mogłem żyć oddalony od Luscindy, ani myśleć o stanie, w jakim ją zostawiłem, lecz bojaźń rozgniewania mego ojca i brak słusznych do wytłumaczenia się przed Don Fernandem powodów, przezwyciężyły moją niecierpliwość. Pozostałem przeto. W cztery dni po moim przybyciu jakiś człowiek przyniósł mi list od Luscindy; otworzyłem go ze drżeniem, lecz zanim przeczytałem, spytałem posłańca, kto mu go dał i kiedy wyszedł z domu? Odpowiedział mi, że kiedy przechodził wypadkiem przez ulicę około południa, zawołała go przez okno jakaś pani bardzo piękna i bardzo zapłakana, która rzekła mu z pośpiechem: — Mój przyjacielu, jeżeli chrześcijaninem jesteś, idź, nie tracąc ni chwili, i zanieś ten list podług adresu, aby ci zaś nie zbrakło na niczym w podróży, przyjmij to ode mnie; w tej chwili — dodał — rzuciła mi chustkę, w której znalazłem 100 realów, pierścień złoty i list. Zapewniłem, że wypełnię rozkaz sumiennie i pani ta zaraz zamknęła okno. Nagrodzony tak hojnie z góry i widząc, że list jest do pana, którego znałem dobrze, Bogu dzięki, a najwięcej wzruszony łzami pięknej damy, w 17 godzin zrobiłem 18 mil i oto jestem. Kiedy posłaniec rzecz swą rozpowiadał, śmiertelny dreszcz serce mi ścisnął, miałem przeczucie, że dowiem się czegoś strasznego; ze drżeniem na koniec przeczytałem list Luscindy i oto mniej więcej treść jego: „Don Fernand dotrzymał słowa, które dał tobie, że pomówi z moim ojcem, lecz zrobił dla siebie, co przyrzekł dla ciebie uczynić. On to sam prosi o moją rękę, a ojciec mój, zaślepiony świetnością takiego związku, zezwala tak chętnie, że w ciągu dwóch dni Don Fernand ma zaślubić mnie bez żadnych świadków, prócz nieba i kilku osób naszego domu. Ze stanu twego własnego serca osądź, w jakim jestem położeniu. Przybywaj jak najprędzej, a przekonasz się wkrótce, jak bardzo kocham cię. Bądź zdrów”. — Zaledwie przeczytałem list, — ciągnął dalej Kardenio — już byłem w drodze, wtedy dopiero poznałem jasno zdradę Don Fernanda. Gniew, miłość i niecierpliwość, skrzydeł mi dodały. Przybyłem nazajutrz do miasta bardzo wcześnie i przechodząc wieczorem koło domu Luscindy, szczęściem zastałem ją w oknie. Poznaliśmy się natychmiast; lecz nie była taką, jaką ją widzieć pragnąłem, widziałem jakąś obojętność w jej spojrzeniu. Któż może pochwalić się, że zna dokładnie duszę kobiety, któż zbadał kiedykolwiek tajnię jej serca? — Kardenio — rzecze do mnie Luscinda — jestem w ślubnym ubraniu i oczekują mnie na sali, aby dopełnić obrzędu; tak jest, ale mój ojciec, zdrajca Don Fernand i wszyscy tam obecni, nie ślubu, lecz śmierci mojej świadkami będą; nie trwóż się, drogi Kardenio, proszę cię, bądź obecnym ceremonii, zapewniam cię, że jeżeli wyrazy moje nie zdołają jej przeszkodzić, ten sztylet przerwie uroczystość i koniec mego życia będzie niezaprzeczonym dowodem uczuć moich i wierności dla ciebie. — Pani — odpowiedziałem z pośpiechem, nie wiedząc, co mówię — niech twoje czyny usprawiedliwią słowa, wspólnym poświęceniem godnymi siebie się okażmy; uprzedzam cię, że jeżeli tą szpadą ocalić nas oboje nie zdołam, zwrócę ją przeciw sobie, a nie przeżyję tak strasznego ciosu. Nie wiem, czy Luscinda słyszała mnie, gdyż gwałtem prawie odciągnięto ją zaraz od okna, mówiąc, że wszyscy tylko na nią czekają. Pogrążony w smutku, którego wyrazić nie zdołam, wyobrażałem sobie, że raz ostatni słońce zachodzi dla mnie, oczy moje i umysł straciły światło od razu; w tym strasznym stanie stałem się na wszystko nieczuły i tylko pamięć bliskiego nieszczęścia wywiodła mnie z osłupienia. Przypomniałem sobie swoją obietnicę i korzystając z nieporządku i tumultu, wszedłem do domu Luscindy niepostrzeżony zupełnie przez nikogo, a schroniwszy się we framudze okna, zasłoniętej firanką, mogłem widzieć wszystko, co się działo w pokoju; nie umiem wypowiedzieć wszystkich myśli, niespokojności, przestrachu, jakie mną owładnęły, bo wszystko to takim nawałem uderzyło na mój umysł, że dziś jeszcze nawet nie jestem w stanie określić tego. Don Fernand wszedł do sali w zwyczajnym ubraniu, towarzyszył mu krewny Luscindy tylko, resztę orszaku składali ludzie zamkowi. W kilka minut potem Luscinda wyszła ze swego pokoju, matka i dwie służące towarzyszyły jej, była ubrana wspaniale, jak na wielką ceremonię, lecz pomieszanie, w jakim byłem, nie dało mi zwrócić uwagi na to; przypominam sobie tylko, że ubranie jej składało się z kolorów purpurowego i białego, na którym mnóstwo kamieni i pereł świeciło, ale wszystkie one gasły przy blasku jej piękności, największej jej ozdoby. O pamięci okrutna, śmiertelny nieprzyjacielu mojego spokoju, czemu tak wiernie przedstawiasz mi nieporównaną piękność Luscindy! Czemu nie zakryłaś przed moim wzrokiem tego, co nastąpić miało! Panowie, przebaczcie skargom moim! boleść moja jest tak żywa, że nie jestem panem siebie. Cały orszak godowy zebrał się na sali; wszedł ksiądz i biorąc narzeczonych za ręce, zapytał Luscindę, czy przyjmuje Don Fernanda za małżonka. Wtedy wysunąłem głowę z za firanek i drżący słuchałem, co powie Luscinda, oczekując z jej ust wyroku życia lub śmierci. Ksiądz długo czekał na odpowiedź Luscindy, jakiś czas trwało milczenie; sądziłem, że przebije się sztyletem lub uwolni się innym jakim sposobem, a ona wyrzekła niepewnym, słabym głosem: tak, przyjmuję go. Don Fernand odpowiedział podobnież, dał jej obrączkę ślubną i zostali połączeni na zawsze. Mąż zbliżył się wtedy, by uściskać małżonkę, lecz ta, kładąc rękę na sercu, upadła zemdlona w objęcia matki. Co się wówczas ze mną działo, jaką rozpacz uczułem, przekonawszy się o fałszywości obietnic Luscindy, tego język ludzki wyrazić nie zdoła. Jedno jej słowo zabiło wszystkie moje nadzieje i jedyne dobro życia mojego. Umysł mój mieszać się zaczął, nienawiść dla Luscindy ogarnęła mą duszę i gwałtowna boleść, tłumiąc we mnie łzy i westchnienia, napełniła serce jadem zazdrości i zemsty. Omdlenie Luscindy zatrwożyło wszystkich; przerażona matka rozsznurowała ją natychmiast i wyjęła spod jej łona zapieczętowany papier, który Don Fernand skwapliwie uchwycił i przeczytawszy, upadł na krzesło jak człowiek, którego okropna wiadomość niespodzianie uderzy; zapomniał zupełnie, że jego żona potrzebuje ratunku. Co do mnie, widząc wszystkich domowników zajętych, zamierzyłem ukazać się nagle, nie dbając, czy mnie zobaczą, a jeśli by mnie poznano, postanowiłem tak srogo ukarać zdrajcę Fernanda, ażeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o jego podłości. Lecz los, który mnie chowa na jakieś większe nieszczęścia, sprawił, że reflektując się zimniej, wyszedłem obojętnie, zemsty nie dopełniwszy, a siebie tylko samego skazując na karę niezawodną za wiarę, jaką miałem w ludzi. W tej chwili opuściłem miasto, a widząc się samotnym wśród pól, wybuchnąłem złością przeciw Fernandowi i przeklinając go, czyniłem sobie ulgę; srogimi wyrzuty obarczałem Luscindę, jak gdyby mnie słyszeć mogła, nazywałem ją okrutną, wiarołomną i niewdzięczną. Pomimo jednak tych wszystkich uniesień, pomimo wściekłości, szczątki miłości tłumaczyły jeszcze Luscindę w mych oczach. Myślałem sobie, że ona, tak słodka, tak powolna, nie mogła oprzeć się rozkazom ojca, że odrzucając rękę młodzieńca tak znakomitego rodem i bogactwy, jak Fernand, naraziłaby się na złą opinię i podejrzenie ogółu. Po chwili jednak znów jej złorzeczyłem, znów jej wyrzucałem głośnymi krzyki, czemu nie wyznała, jakie nas łączą przysięgi, jakiż wstyd ją zatrzymał, nie miałaż wymówki odrzucić ręki Fernanda? Och, tylko duma i próżność wstrzymały ją od tego! Ty, największy nieprzyjacielu mojego pokoju i szczęścia, ty podły kruszcu! ideale dusz niskich, ty to podkopałeś cnotę Luscindy! nikczemny Fernandzie, jakichże to czarów użyłeś, aby ją uwieść? Chodząc przez noc całą jak szalony, nad ranem przybyłem do podnóża tych gór, gdzie trzy dni jeszcze brodziłem po bezdrożach, aż do chwili, gdy znalazłszy pasterzy, pytałem ich o najodludniejsze miejsce w górach. Wskazali mi to ustronie, natychmiast się tu udałem, aby samotnie nędznego dokonać żywota. U stóp tych skał muł zdechł mi z głodu i znużenia, a ja bez sił, bez pomocy, znękany padłem na ziemię prawie nieżywy; nie wiem, jak długo pozostawałem w tym stanie, wiem tylko, iż ocknąłem się i powstawszy, nie czułem głodu, a wokoło siebie spostrzegłem pasterzy, którzy zapewne musieli mi dać jakiś ratunek. Powiedzieli mi, że znaleźli mnie w stanie tak godnym litości i mówiącego takie brednie, że za wariata mnie wzięli. Wkrótce sam to poznałem, że mam umysł pomieszany; biegam po górach, rozdzieram szaty, krzyczę samotny, przeklinając los swój okrutny i powtarzając imię Luscindy; nieraz pragnąłbym duszę wyzionąć; uspokoiwszy się, utrudzony, jakby pracą jaką, chronię się do groty, która mi za mieszkanie służy, pasterze z litości przynoszą mi żywność. Niekiedy ci dobrzy ludziska, widząc mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, uskarżają się, że im wydzieram gwałtem tę żywność, którą mi z dobrego ofiarują serca: to mnie zasmuca i przyrzekam im poprawę na przyszłość. Takim sposobem, panowie, przepędzam nędzne życie moje; może też litościwe niebo zatrze kiedyś w mojej pamięci piękność niewdzięcznej Luscindy i zdradę Don Fernanda. Jeżeli to nastąpi, myślę, że odzyskam moc rozumu; teraz, wyznaję szczerze, nie mam dosyć siły, ażeby podnieść się z tego upadku. Władze umysłu opuściły mnie widocznie, chwilami tylko mi wracają. Widzicie więc, panowie, i przyznać musicie, że nic okropniejszego nad historię mego życia, że boleść moja słuszna, że wszelką przechodzi miarę, a rozpacz i szaleństwo mają usprawiedliwienie. Rady i pociechy wasze byłyby próżne, jedna tylko Luscinda uśmierzyć by mogła moje cierpienia. Opuściła mnie, więc umrę, lecz do ostatniego tchnienia nie zapomnę o niej. Kardenio skończył smutne opowiadanie. Proboszcz już gotował się pocieszać go, gdy nagle żałosne jakieś skargi zwróciły ich uwagę. W czwartej części tego dzieła zobaczymy, co to było, ponieważ Cyd Hamed Benegeli na tym trzecią zakończa. ----